Użytkownik:Hapana Mtu/ Historia literatury szindadzkiej
Renesans Paulus Iarrunius Właściwie Pavel s Čezmic, ur. 29 sierpnia 1434 w miejscowości Čezmice, dziś namsz. Čazma, zm. 27 marca 1472 w Osovie. Dzięki protekcji wuja w wieku 12 lat pojechał do Antonowa w Kolanszynie, gdzie uczył się w słynnej szkole mistrza Gôrina, by tam studiować prawo rzemskie. Tam przybrał przydomek Iarrunius, pochodzący od starożytnej nazwy ziem dzisiejszej Szindadii - Iarrunia. Jako przybysz z dzikiej krainy północy początkowo traktowany był przez kolaszyńskich kolegów z pewnym dystansem i wrogością, szybko jednak wywalczył sobie w śród nich respekt odpowiadając na każdy atak złośliwym epigramatem w języku łacińskim. W czasach szkolnych nie stronił od przygód, także i od przygód miłosnych. Jedna z antonowskich panien zarzuciła mu nawet, że jest on ojcem jej dziecka, na co poeta odpowiedział w epigramacie Do Pauliny następującymi słowami: mówisz, żem ojcem twego dziecka/lecz miarkuj słowa, Paulino/jam nie przyczyną twej niedoli/przyczyną jej jest wino. Ukończywszy szkołę odbył roczną wycieczkę objazdową po Kolaszynie po czym - na zdecydowane żądanie wuja - powrócił do Szindadii, gdzie otrzymał posadę nadwornego poety króla Hildbarda. Szybko został ulubieńcem monarchy, który mianował go biskupem Osovy. W latach 1461-62 przewodniczył królewskiemu poselstwu w Rzemie. W roku 1468 poeta-biskup zdecydował się przyłączyć do dworskiego spisku zmierzającego do obalenia króla. Spisek został wykryty, a spiskowców król skazał na śmierć. Iarrunius jako jedyny uniknął wyroku (był biskupem, król zaś bał się zadzierać z kościołem), popadł jednak w niełaskę. Ostatnie lata spędził niemal nie ruszając się z pałacu biskupiego w Olivie. Zmarł w wyniku nagłego zatrzymania akcji serca. Niektórzy podejrzewają, że mógł zostać otruty. Pochowano go w krypcie oliviskiej Bazyliki. Bálint Bělan Ur. 20 października 1554 we wsi Zvoleń, obecnie Republika Słowska, zm. 30 maja 1594 w Olivie. Poeta i rycerz, tworzył po szindadzku i słowsku. Był pierwszym autorem piszącym poezję po szindadzku. Pochodził z arystokratycznej rodziny protestanckiej, jego ojciec popadł w niełaskę króla, więc cała rodzina uciekła do Rodzki. Tam przetłumaczył z swelandzkiego książeczkę Cierpiące dusze jako drzewa w owocowym sadzie. Od 1565 Bělan uczęszczał do szkoły w Botsztadzie, gdzie otrzymał staranne wykształcenie (m.in. znajomość 8 języków) zarówno cywilne jak i militarne, co pozwoliło mu wraz z ojcem uczestniczyć w walkach z Namszą i Zaspianami. Podczas wojny z Namszą dostał się w niewolę swojego dalekiego krewnego księcia Stefana Butnego, który po koronacji na króla zagórskiego zabrał poetę-więźnia ze sobą. Przebywając w Zagórzu poeta brał udział w szturmie na wieś Niegdan, odwiedzał mało znane kolegium jezuickie w Brańkowie, nie wykluczone, że gościł też w posiadłości Zamoń. Dopiero w 1577 udało mu się powrócić do Szindadii, gdzie roztrwonił majątek prowadząc liczne miłostki i procesy. W 1578 poznał Julję Leščinę, żonę Szykarza Strzyskiego, dla której napisał cykl wierszy miłosnych Do Anny. W latach 1579-1582 służył w konnicy w Stryžy. Z powodów finansowych ożenił się ze swoją kuzynką Dorotą Kristn, po czym wraz z grupą kompanów dokonał zajazdu na zarządzany przez rodzinę Kristnów zamek królewski (był przy tym przekonanym, że jest to należąca mu się słusznie część posagu). Małżonkowie szybko znienawidzili się, więc zdesperowany Bělan przeszedł na katolicyzm, dzięki czemu małżeństwo zostało unieważnione. W 1589 licząc na rychły wybuch wojny rodzko-słowskiej wybrał się do Kaszawy w Rodzce. Przebywając tam zakochał się w żonie gospodarza, Celii Sårkåndovskiej, której poświęcił cykl wierszy Do Hanny. Gdy mąż "Hanny", Völdimir Sårkåndovski, uświadomił sobie wreszcie, jakiego rodzaju uczucia żywi jego gość w stosunku do małżonki, przegnał Bělana, który wrócił do Szindadii, by tam sprzedawać konie. Zmarł w wyniku ran otrzymanych w trakcie bijatyki w karczmie "pod Ostrym Homem". Barok Peter Pazernik Ur. 4 października 1570 we Vrogajce, zm. 19 marca 1637 we Vroście. Jezuita, główny przywódca szindadzkiej kontrreformacji. Urodzony w rodzinie szindadiańskiej, w wieku 13 lat pod naciskiem ze strony macochy przeszedł na katolicyzm. Uczęszczał do szkół w Kotyliczu i Leonii, studiował teologię w Rzemie, wreszcie zakończył kolegium jezuickie w Leonii. W 1607 mianowany arcybiskupem Olivy, w 1619 wbrew naciskom ze strony króla ufundował seminarium w Osovej, zaś w 1635 założył tamże uniwersytet. Zmarł śmiercią naturalną. Do historii literatury przeszedł głównie jako autor zbiorów kazań oraz dysput teologicznych. W jego pracach po raz pierwszy pojawia się idea ponownego przyłączenia szindadian do Kościoła Katolickiego.